


Traitor's Dawn

by Xyaka (Jarakrisafis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Xyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the wisest can fall. PoV. Challenge fic: from the yahoo Tok'ra Resistance group; write a fic ending for the Tok'ra for season 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor's Dawn

_They ask me why?_

_Why did I betray them?_

_Why did I join the Goa'uld?_

_Why did I forsake Egeria's teachings?_

_Why am I doing this?_

_The answer is so simple that they cannot see it._

_Power._

_Control._

_Dominance._

_They are weak. They fear what they do not know. For so long I have lived with their teachings, but no longer. I will not be bound by their laws. I will make the rules._

_They are fools; they share the body they have taken. They listen to the views of their hosts. Who are they to command us?_

_We who have lived countless hundreds of years are to listen to the voices of children?_

_No more._

_I am my own master now._

I glanced up from my datapad as a warning siren echoed down the crystal tunnels. I allowed a flicker of amusement to cross my face before I schooled it back to a look of worried concern. Reluctantly standing up I stretched before I strode to the entrance to my quarters at a leisurely pace. I accosted one of the guards as they ran past and asked what was going on.

The result was better than I had anticipated. The rest of the council, still on high alert, feared another ash'rak had entered the base and were having it swept for intruders. They did not think to look amongst themselves for a spy, for which I am most glad. There narrow-mindedness makes my job so much easier.

I paced down the tunnels towards the storage level and surveyed the destruction that had been wrought by such a small explosive device. An entire storeroom had caved in, destroying what it contained. Chips of crystal were strewn about the corridor and crunched underfoot as I walked. I turned away leaving it for a crew to clear and made my way to the council chambers, where no doubt the latest accident to befall the Tok'ra would be in the process of being heatedly discussed. I slipped into the back of the room and settled onto a crystal slab to listen to the debate. There were no new ideas, merely old ones being spoken again. What was a debate quickly turned to an argument as they argued over who was responsible for the latest accident. I soon tuned out the bickering councilors.

I play with the council, drop hints, most true, so they trust me. Then when I feed them lies they do not suspect it is less than the truth. In this time of distrust it is easy to blame others for failures, such as the Tau'ri. A few carefully chosen words to the council during meetings to slowly destroy the alliance was all I needed to do, all hints, no outright accusations. I let the rest of the council come to the final decision, and then questioned whether it was a good idea to totally cut the ties between ourselves and the Tau'ri. I allowed the council to think I wanted only the best for the Tok'ra.

Seeing the council was preparing to start a new topic I rose, food supplies were of no concern to me. Slipping out of the council chambers, I made my way onto the surface, the rings depositing me a foot deep in sand. I cursed as I dug myself out and started out across a dune. Out of sight and hearing of the guards I pulled a small silver orb from a pouch on my belt. The corners of my mouth quirked upwards as I squeezed the device; as an image began to form I addressed the sphere.

"My Lord?"

"What can I do for you?" A disembodied resonating voice asked.

"We are still on schedule?"

"We are. Anything else?"

"You have a traitor within your ranks, a minor Goa'uld named Syala is not who she appears to be." I replied.

"Very well. I will…deal with her."

I finally allowed myself to smile as I squeezed the communications device a second time, ending the conversation. I placed the sphere back within my uniform. One less Tok'ra spy amongst the Goa'uld I mused.

I nodded congenially to the places I knew guards were concealed as I headed back to the tunnels. My quarters were as I had left them after the incident this morning. I picked up the datapad and logged back on through the many passwords had been installed on it to make it more secure. After all, it wouldn't do for anybody to be able to log on and find signs that question my loyalty to the Tok'ra. I brought up the files about current Tok'ra intelligence and began to add to the list I was compiling to give to the Goa'uld.

The base alarm disturbed me once again from my work. I powered down and secured the pad to my belt then made my way from my room. I did not need to be told by frantic council members that three Goa'uld motherships had just dropped out of hyperspace; however I plastered a look of shock and horror onto my face.

The council had no warnings they were coming as I had dealt with the only agent currently within the Lords ranks.

I grabbed a zat gun as I passed the armoury and jogged towards the ring system. I growled lightly as I passed the mess hall, there better be some good food on the ships, I hadn't eaten since early this morning. Not that I minded missing meals occasionally, Tok'ra food was barely palatable.

The tunnels shook as the ground to the north was bombed looking for ways into the tunnels. As I was once again deposited on the sands I dropped to the ground and began working my way up a dune, watching for Jaffa. A staffblast blasted into the sand beside me leaving a small wisp of smoke, indicating that I had been spotted. I was joined by several guards who surrounded me and began to return fire. I dropped flat into the sand and waited for the firing to cease.

I saw the metal boots of a Jaffa as he waded through the sand to check none had survived.

"Kel'tar, melnack Kree." I stated from the ground.

The Jaffa jumped and brought his staff weapon to bear before addressing me "You are the Lords spy?" he asked cautiously as I slowly stood up and brushed sand off my uniform.

"I am." 'Why else would I know that password'? I thought, irritated, "I wish to go up to his ship to speak with him." I requested, not letting my annoyance enter my voice.

The Jaffa inclined his head before assigning half his squad as my bodyguards and escorts; I just hoped they were more skilled than the Tok'ra guards.

I paced slowly down a main corridor on the commandship, heading for the bridge. Most of my escort waited outside while one Jaffa announced my arrival to the Lord.

"Ah, Delek, my thanks on ridding me of the spy in my ranks."

"It was my pleasure my Lord."

"I am looking for the symbiote poison that the Tok'ra developed. As they do not yet know you are not serving them you should be able to get in while they are distracted by my forces, you are to go and either find a sample or the method of creating it. Destroy any other samples or copies of the information."

I merely inclined my head in answer and strode back out the door.

Back on the planet I jogged towards the rings to the tunnels, ignoring the evidence of battle around me. I passed several guards weaving there way across the sands. They told me what had happened in my absence and I smirked after they had carried on running, not realising they had just helped their own destruction.

"Delek?" a voice asked to my left. I spun around zat'nik'tel raised.

"Asheron," I acknowledged, identifying the speaker. I moved to stand over Malek's host.

"What happened?" He gasped holding one arm over a staff burn on his side.

"The main tunnels were collapsed by the engineers, however Jaffa breached the science labs." I informed him.

"Help us, we can still stop them."

"No." I stated, voice cold.

"What?" he asked, his tone laced with surprise. I raised my zat'nik'tel so it pointed at his heart. I watched as understanding entered his eyes. "You bastard," he whispered before azure lightning raced across his body. His eyes flared golden as the second shot hit him.

-Murderer; he was our friend.- I felt the pain from my host but I pushed it away. Tightening my hold on his mind I ignored his feelings; emotions only make you weak.

It had to be done.

"Jaffa Kree!" I called as I neared the science labs.

"Tok'ra, surrender or die," one called back.

I growled, the Lord should have informed them I was coming to get information from the labs which they would not know the codes for. I held my zat'nik'tel in the air and inched around the corner.

The Jaffa approached and reached up to take my zat gun. I allowed him to remove it and requested to speak to their Lord.

"I thought you were going to warn your Jaffa I was working for you," I growled into the communication sphere.

"My apologies," he answered sounding amused, pass the orb to the commander.

A few phrases later the Jaffa deactivated the sphere and bowed to me whilst handing me my zat'nik'tel. I accepted it with a sneer and turned to the access panels, whilst ordering the Jaffa to guard the entrances. Keying in my code I brought up all the science projects currently underway, looking for entries about the poison. I grinned as I brought up a display about where it was being kept, the advantages of being a councilor. Motioning the Jaffa to follow I set out into the tunnels, dodging around several mounds of crystal and debris on the way.

Holding a hand up to stop the Jaffa in the corridor I made my way into one of the science rooms. A Tok'ra scientist looked up as I entered before turning back to destroying her data crystals. I moved to the center of the room and began to enter the passwords to the storage device. Inputting the last one I opened the box.

"Delek?" the scientist asked as I reached for the poison.

I turned around, using my body to cover the opening of my zat'nik'tel.

"So sorry Kelvra/Rowabe." I said sarcastically as she dropped to the floor.

Pocketing the vial I jogged back to the rings, leaving the Jaffa squad to destroy any signs that the poison had been taken.

Padding onto the pel'tak I smirked at the Goa'uld and opened my hand to show the small vial of liquid. He smirked back and made a motion to the door.

"Give the vial to my engineers and go see to your injuries. I moved a sarcophagus into your quarters for your use. When you are rested we can go see the prisoners we took. I believe you expressed a hatred of one named Selmak?"

"The Tau'ri have corrupted him." I said with disgust as I made my way off the pel'tak.

-Traitor, liar, killer, snake.- The words echoed through my mind as I neared the engineering core. -You don't need to do this, you've been corrupted; I can feel the darkness in you.-

-You are human; you will never understand what the sarcophagus can give. I understand and I have embraced it.-

-Its changing you. Killing you.- My host's voice abruptly disappeared. I handed over the sample of poison to the senior scientist on the ship and began to make my way to my quarters.

I reached my quarters without any problems; the few people that I passed gave me searching looks as they took in my Tok'ra uniform but otherwise did nothing else. Slipping into my room I took in the lavish furnishings and smiled; so much more pleasant than a crystal slab in a bare crystal room. I quickly found the room containing the sarcophagus and slipped in, letting the warmth from the device wash over me.

Feeling refreshed I changed out of my Tok'ra uniform and made my way to the cells. Taking a staff from one of the guards at the entrance to the cells I stride over to the ones containing my former allies.

"Delek?" one of them questions. "We need to get out, there should be..." he trailed off as I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to do anything for you." I said coldly, dismissing him and striding over to the control panel. Opening and stepping into one of the cells I stare into the eyes of a former friend before he was corrupted by the Tau'ri.

He stares back. "Why? Why betray us?"

" _Why?"_

_I look up from my memories, eyes focusing on the person before me as they repeat their question._

_I raise the staff I carry and flick the switch, watching the orange fire race along the edge as it snaps open, the sound like a whip-crack in the silence._

_I smirk as I reply, depressing the trigger._

_"Power."_


End file.
